


don't leave

by zuus



Category: Endgame - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, SO SAD, im sad, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 18:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20101816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuus/pseuds/zuus





	don't leave

She felt it happening.

First she felt the pain running through her veins, then she felt the rage.

Slipping through her fingertips as it floated around her, falling to her knees once more as the burning in her chest consumed her.

She can’t hear herself as she screams.

Everything passes in a red flash, she doesn’t remember going to Natasha, or finding her body or the other Avengers that seemed to find their place around her.

“Go-go back” her voice trembles as it feels hard to speak. Her hands are in Natasha’s face, in her hair, clutching her body to her chest. Tears fall freely as she keeps her eyes glued to Natasha’s empty ones.

“Let’s do it again” She turns, looking straight at Strange, her voice growing stronger at the lack of response. “Come on, do your thing, we have to do it again” She looks around, locking eyes with Steve, who, despite the hurt in his own eyes, softly shakes his head.

“No, no no no, Steve, no” She finds herself quickly in front of him, fists cluntching on her sides “You have to do something, Steve. You can’t- she can’t-” She gets cut off by a sob, its way clawed out of her throat, tears filled her eyes as she brought her hands up, glowing red around them “Just- just please Steve, I can’t lose her” 

Her hands hit Steve’s chest as soon as the words “I’m so sorry” leave him. 

Red swimmes around her.

She skaters her way back to Natasha’s body. Hands trembling as they reach for her.

She touches Natasha’s forehead against her own and she cries.

When she screams, it fills her whole.


End file.
